HSM parody randomness!
by World's Forgotten Boy
Summary: Warning: Do not read if you do not like parodys which make hsm charactors seem very uhhh unusual. Really stupid but funny I suppose...first chapter? What happens when Troy, his family, and chad start singing and Not dancing! The horror! Chapters 1 to 7 so
1. Start of something new

Thsi is my hsm pardoy which will not be edited no matter what so if theyer are spelling /grammatical errors too bad!  
Oh and im really kinda hiper so dont mind the randomness. Oh yeah i forgot to tell you its a songfic k?  
And i do not own hsm bla blah blah blah boom!(dont ask)

Troy:(Singing,laughing,NOT dancing, with chad and his parents) Livin in someone else's world. I understand that nothing will happen when you start to dance.

Chad:(same as troy mostly)I've always beleived that I could get on tv. I've always been a little bit crazy.

Troy's mom: (happy and NOT dancing but singing and sitting andknitting socks) I see that the weather has changed, never sat this way. I know that I live in the north pole!

Everyone!: This could be the end of all dancing so everyone get up and sing. Yeas now that cara's off fries she feels in her heart very depressed. ooooooo ahhhhhh.

Troy's dad: Troy is a sinGer and ab bb player as in basket ball in case you dont know him!

Troy:(gets up and runs around on circles, stops and then coughs, after that he starts singin) My best friend has to stay over night. Chad:in background) If thats alright?

Troy's parents:(Jumo up and nod heads) Yes I t is ok, we'll all play monopoly. Ypu have to call home and ask...

All!: Repeat chorus!

Troy(Not singing) Hey! It's a pairs audition!

Chad(excited) For what? For What?!

Troy:(amazed and really happy) The Cheetah/wildats production og The sound of music!

Chad and Troy's parents: Cool!

Ding dong' The doorbells rings. It's Gabriellsa

Troy: Wow Gabi guess what!

Gabi:(hops anround humming)WHAT?

Troy: I'm alowed to go out for the apairs audition of the new SoM!

Gabi:(excited) Me tooooo! will you go out with me?

Troy: Okay!

Chad:(walks in, hears conversation, angrily says) But you said you'd do it with me! (runs away and starts crying, asks troys parents) Can i call home please?

Gabi: (Confused) But he's going out with tay;lor...Troy are you two gay?

Troy:(diguted) Eewww no! why would you say that? I just promised I'd do the auditions with him but then you asked me out and he got confused...

Gabi:(cuts troy off) I didnt ask you out! I'm going out with ryan! I don't love you!

What will happen next? R&R and maybe you'll find out...definately find out!

moi et moi alone 


	2. Getcha head in the game

Okay here it is! the next chapter! wooooo! ok anyways...

Troy:(sad but oddly still happy looking,singing)I said take a seat,eat a sandwich,walk around the block and cheerlead for drama club. You have to sit around or hang upside sdown. Don't fall down and break yuor nose.

Troys dad:(out of nowhere)You gotta getcha getcha picture in the yearbook. You gotta get your article in the paper.x100

Troy:(same as before) Let's not dance aand have stage fright. We'll watch tv untill tonight. laugh out loud and let her in . let the funfullness begin. Your shoes untied not goin to space ypur shoe's untied not going to space. DOn't fall down the stairs.(spoken) Should I buy a tie? Better save my money! Wooo!  
Troy's dad:(again out of nowhere) Chorus!

Just then Ryan walked in. Actually he walked in just as Gabi was saying "...love you."

Ryan:(angry and well anry)No way! Troy? I should have known! How could you?

Gabi: (starts to apologize) But Ryan, Ry! I was just telling Troy that i don't love him!

Troy: (crying) Gabi! Don't lir to him. (turns to ryan) Listen Ry, she can't see you anymore.

Ryan and Gabi: What!?

Chad:(was eavesdropping and heard everything) Guys, guys, we have to stop this nionsense okay? Look Troy, gabi doesn't love you. She loves ryan and well me and mtaylor is with me and well you, there's always Kelsi.

Troy:(fake diguist, excitement.) Yuck! How could yall thhink I like Gabi! I love Kelsi! Woooo!

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

Troy's Mom: So Troy's birthday is coming up.

Troy's dad:(pulls out a big cowboy hat) i know. That's why I went out and bought him this!

Troy's mom: Well I got him enough tickets for all his friends and himself to go see Hannah Montana Live!

Yes Hannah Montana! R&R and and I'll continue !

Moi et moi alone 


	3. What I've been looking for

next chapter! Now what? will they see hannah Montana?

AN: incase you didn't know the songs go in order they are in in the movie (minus reprised version oo f the following)

Sharpay:(comes in the door with Zeke,dancing) It's hard not to sneeze when your eating peas and you don't have any coffeee!

Zeke:(dancing) Aren't you xcold don't eat mouldy bagels. Or I drink decaf.

Both:(chorus,dancing) You'll get attacked by rats if you steal pickles.Steal pickles. Cause the light was left on.it was not turned off. oh no pickles. So hungry before a star feell down. i put it in my pocket.  
(music in background)  
Sharpay:(dancing) It's goo d to be queen. Good to be smart. I have a pink cellphine.

Zeke:(dancing) Got hit by a bus. And then bought a goat. I love cheese.

Sharpay:(eating brie) This brie taskes like chicken.

Zeke:(mocking making snow angels) I play in the snow.

Both:(dancing)Chorus.

All:(out of nowhere, Troy and chad are doing limbo,Ryan,Gabi and Troy's parents are pretending to be cow peole while playing twister and checkers) Do do do do do do do do oh ho hoh merry christmas!

Kelsi:(comes in and stares at them then says) Happy Birthday! Which reminds me...have you guys heard the button song?

Everyone: No...

Kelsi: Well I'll tell you later.

Troy's mom: Oh by the way Kelsi Troy loves you.

Troy: (confused) I do?

Chad:(whispering) Yes you do silly! Wow you're dumb!

Troy:(still confused) Oh yah I love you Kels!

Kelsi:(avoiding subject) I umm uhh I brought pickles!

Kelsi runs off and troy just kinda shrugs and stands there like a chair.

oooooo cliffhanger...hanging from a cliff...and thats why he's called cliff hanger! 


	4. When there was me and you

Chapter 4! wooooooo! so now you'll really see if they get to see Hannah Montana!

The next day at school.

Mrs. Darbus: Now class as you know the movie High School Musical has been a success. However now they want to film you all just be teenagers and no script! Now hopefully none of you will disgrace our school!

Chad: Yeah like Sharpay! She really can not sing!

Sharpay: (offended) Oh no you didn't! Anyways lets hear you sing Cha cha chad!

Mrs. Darbus: Be quiet!

Troy: Hey everyone! Guess what!

Everyone: Wgat?

Troy: I get to go see a Hannah Montana concert and you're all invited!

Mrs. Darbus: Am I invitedToy Bolton?

Troy: No.

Mrs. Darbus: Well then be quoet!

Troy: he he Just kiddding Mrs. D.

Taylor:(sitting on chad's lap and filing her nails.) Where's Kelsi been to?

Meanwhile.  
Kelsi(singing) It's funny when you go inside and are told something new. I stood theerelike a idiot and offered them some pickles. But then I ran out the dor afraid that I was dreaming. And now I'm scard to admitt that I love him too. I trhpought Troy likedg Gabi and I was just a gfriend. I've wished upon a chip so many times. But how will Jason feel when I have to hurt his feelings with the proof that he is a goof. I i i...

Troy:(comes in and saings to) I thought I knew the type of pickle you were eating. But then you ran and I could not read the label. I brought you back the empty jar and you shoulod go out with Jasonbecause I don't hate you but I still don't love youuuuu.

Both: I thought you knew just how I felt. I guess uyour brain was sleeping.

Kelsi: I'm sorry I ran out on you.

Troy: I'm sorry I lied to you.

Both: Not the truth, when i lied to you. I can't beleive that we could tell such lies, forget about pickles and musiclals cause all I van do is try to start new. I'll nevr lie to you.

Everyone walks in for some reason.

All:(singing) Ohhhh oooooo ohhhhh.

Troy:(speaking now)Kelsi?

Kelsi: Yes?

Troy: Will you...

Kelsi: What?

Troy: marry...

Kelsi: Who?

Troy: Me?

Jason: (Runs in) Sharpay! I love You!

Sharpay: Well I don't love you because yo dont balke!

Jason: (pulls out some cake) Yes I do!

Sharpay:(eats some cake) Mmmm Pickle cake!

Kelsi: Hey I made that!

Troy:(watchiing tv which just happend to be in the room) Hey everyone! It's Hannah Montana!

Hannah Montana's dad: (singing) I can sing, I can dance, but I can't do it with poopy in my pants!

Hannah Montana: Dad!

Chad: (it went to commercial) It's Sharpay!

Gabi: It can't be! She can sing...the person on tv anyways i mean.

Sharpay: That's my coiusin Maddiae, or is it Ashley. No it's aunt Jessie?

Rtyan: It's Ashley.

taylor: What is she singing?

Gabi: The Kick the boy...it's called kicjk the boy!

Ryan:(singing) There you know him eating there around the bed.

Mras.Darbus: GO and fall on your butt and don't blowup.

Troy: I rule the world!

Kelsi: I will marry you troy.

Troy: No sorry I'm engaged to a moose.

Chad: Troy...thre moose is cheating on you with someother guy 1!

Gabi: Matthews?

Chad: Squirrles.

Taylor: Eric.

Jason: Plays with.

Sharpay: Isn't thsat on some show?

Ryan: (laiughing) It was based on a true story.

Kelsi: I'm going out with Troy!

All: Wow Random!

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton: (out of nowhere again) Hey gang! It's Troyie woyie's birthday.

mr. bolton: I got you a cowboy hat to wear for you to wear to the hannah monatana concert!

Troy: oh yeah! Hey Kels! Would you hold this ring for me?

Kelsi takes the ring. All of a sudden Quinn from uhhh zoey 101? is that her name? comes in and rneders evryone unconsious except Mrs. Darbus and the hamster.

Ooooooo ahhhhhh! kk r&r now! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay next chapterr and guess what mean stupiid person who reported me! Thou art a retard and let's just say I am not going to type the rest of the words I am calling you...Anyways...Why did Mrs, Darbus and the hamster not get knocked out? well here's why...I missed a song and they have to sing it so I guess all the songs aren't in order!

Mrs. D:(singing) You can bet tha t I lovve dogs and basketball bmakes me sneeze. I have a pet duck and two dandiloins in my backyard.

Hamster:(singing) Everybody eat some eggs!

Mrs D: (whispers) I love Trees!

Hamster: Cool.uhh I mean gross!

Mrs.D: I dream of marrying a chipmunk!

Hamster: Ewww!(singing,chorus) No milk a goat and stick to the ceiling fan! If you wANT to live on a hill take robbing a babnk instead.Don't buy watermelon.

Mrs D: Look and see and be deceived as I chop the rabbit in half. I am not a magiciann I'm a chef in the makin' and I'm drooling over some paprer.

Hamster: Everyone is dead i think.

Mrs. D:(talkinig) I HI I'm Dory!

hamster: Really?

Mrs. D: Ahhh Hi I'm Dory!

Hamster:(2nd chorus,singing) No No Milk a cow and describe a ceiling fan. I am stuck in a cage and I lost my page in the book! you are a bmum.

Mrs. D: Once I knew a person or two that sucked a t singing and stuff. They messed up the lyrics and ate doughnuts and never showered at all!

Hamster: Looks like Troy is coming to!

Mrs. D:(talking) Kelsi is engaged to...

Hamster: Who?

Mrs. D.: Zac?

Hamster:(talking now too) ummm Zack as in Zack and Cody Zack?

Mrs. D: No! Eww gross! Liek Zac Efron Zac!

Hamster; But theat's Troy's ring! Its shaped like a basketball.

Troy:(came to and stood up) Or am I really Zac? Now I reinact a reanactment called Finnn dying whiledrunk.(sfalls down)

Drarbus:(lifts hamster out ofcage and takes it ito a window, they're on the 3rd flooer) Oh little Hamster! Fly free! (pushes hamster out wndow)

Hamster(magically gre wings and flew into the air, shouting0) I'll never forget you you little gerbil!(to himself) well more like a cow but hey!

HolyZombieJesus:(came in to critizize) You are idiotic retard and childish babies!

Poloice:9(walks in and puts HolyZombieJesus in handcuffs) You've been reported for being a errr a donkey! Oh and ypur writing is a dis to bad writing and if it's possible to the person writing this' s little sister's singing!

Mrs D: Cara lovea s Dillon!

Now what? Will thay all come to? Where did Quinn go? Didthe hamster mean what he said? Who's caara and Dillon? Is Troy really Zac? ohhh multiple cliff hanger hanging from a ckliff and that's why they're called cliff ahngers! 


	6. Bop to the top?

The next year...that's right next year as in you don't kknwow what happened...ok tou wiill.

Ryan:(he's married to Quinn.) I like going driving and sitting on the conter. Maybe if I take a seat I wion't need to dance!

Quinn:(speAKIng,annoyed) I can't sing Ryan! I'm working on a n expeiriment to allow me to but until then I can't soory.

Ryan: Oh well will you buy me a doll? or a new hat? Both! Pweese!

Quinn: Okey Dokey wittle wy wy!

Troy:(It's Troys birthday, they are at his house,eating dinner,he's married to Gabi) You disgust me! Me and Gwabee wabit no talk wike dat no mo!

Gabi: You are iembarrizing be! Troy don't!

Chad:(married to Taylor) Hey ypu guys what ever happened to Mrs. Darbus?

Taylor: Oh she married that hamster after getting hin and making paper mache water.

Zeke:(married to Sharpay, they have a baby named Sasha) You know we haven't sung in a while!

Sharpay: (singing)I beleive in fairiees!.

Zeke: Wishes on a star.

Gabi: Babies? there is only one oso far!

Troy: Gerbils are evil.

Chad: Mrs. Darbus too!

Taylor:When you eat bad food you die.

Ryan:(taklking) Oh forget it! We'll never remember the words. I don't even know the tune!

Quinn: I told you to tak e the memory pill .

Zac:(smiling,married to Hannah montana) I remember when me and Kelsi got married!

Kelsi:(married to Jason) That was weird!

hannah: well the pasrt is past, let's not talk about it.

Troy: Hey I think I still have our latest movie on dvd.

Chad: The sound of music?

Gabi: I remamber that!

All: It was fun!

Sharpay: We should watch it!

Kelsi: Why?

Jason: Yea we aeren't even all in it!

Quinn: (watching tv) Hey gang! Look who's on tv!

on the tv...

Reporter: Today HolyZombieJesus was once again arrested for disturbing the wedding of Cara Fries and Dillon somthinerother. They were in the summer palace in china when HolyZombieJesus cmae in.

Dillon: i was reading my poem i wrote for cara when she grabbed it from my hand and told me I was a hiper active kid with too much time on my hands!

Reporter: She was alos reported earlier for harrassing a man by the name of Finn.

Finn: I introduced myself and then reinacted Troy reinacting me reiancting dying whle drunk I think.she kinda mocked me and gave mea sad uno card or somethin?

Reporter: there yuo ave it! Now onto the news with Jimbob the 1234567890th for world war 3 news.

Taylor:(turns off tv) And who cares about ww3? Anyone want a pickle?

Gabi: Nay! Let's go to walmart and buy some old smelly socks.

Ok so that's all for now...stay rtuned for the next chapter! 


	7. Breaking Free

Alright here it is...the grande finale the conclusion the end the finish you know the stop.should I make a sequal? yes ? no? anyways...

At Troy's house again(he lives with his parents)

Troy:(Singing) We're not falling,falling. Here is two tadpole out wormhole that you can reach .

Gabi: but yo7u're not faking no you're sayin in

Troy: I don't now a computer can't not se them in a way that's not the same to what we aren't .

Gabi: desrtoying closenesss without us lest you aren't the same brains.

Both: falling but it pushes us down so nobody can't see.

Troy: We're nort fixing slavery.

Gabi: We're yellow

Troy: Pansies.

GBoth: There is was a word that most people cannt spek.If we're lying then we're quacking wheat.

Troy:(singing stiill,dancing,does monwalk) Can't I get a refund? I live on mars and go to bed a nine.

Gabi: Disconnected phone line! Wre didnt pay the bill.Right yuntil we go to the mall and wear alot of pink.

Troy: We're Twinkle towne's

Gabi: Arnold,

Troy: Minnie.

Both:(speaking) uhhh take frorty seven cut okay shoot.  
A man shhoots Gabi accidently...he thought they meant it literally.

Troy: No! Noty Gabi please no!

Shooting man: Sorry man.

Troy:(is bawling,singing) We're all in this together. Just what til i get my hands on...

Bang! Troy is shot out of nowhere. The movie is over and the credits roll in. Me and Kendy and tota are watching them waiting for that one scence in the middle of the credits and...

Kelsi: Hey you guys! I never told you the button song!

Magically we go into the tv and are in the wildcats gym in red and whie too!

Kendy(singing):there's buttons on my undywear

Me: And buttons on my nose.

Tota: Buttons buttons everywhere even on your toes!

Kendy: There's buttons on my jacket

Kate: And even in my hair.

Tota:Buttons buttons buttons buttons everywhere.

Kelsi: there's buttons on your overalls

Jason: And buttons on your hat.

Sharpay:Buttons go with everything

Zeke: You can't argue with that.

Chad:Buttons on your blanket

Taylor: and even on your shoes.

Hannah: buttons butons buttons can go anywhere you choose.

Zac: buttons on the radio

Ashley: And buttons on TV.

Mrs.D: Buttons all around thwe world

Roxter the hamster: And everywhere you see.

All: Omg What comes next?(starts crying while the ghosts of Troy and Gabi giggle in the back because they know the words.)

THE END!

Tell me ifthere should be a sequal! 


End file.
